Elysia Brennan
Appearance Always clad in heavy armor and her weapon at the ready, her ashen hair drawn back in horn-like spikes and with eyes the color of ice, Elysia's appearance can be somewhat frightening at first glance. However, she is of a fairly slender build and a more or less average height. Her voice is low-pitched and soft, without any trace of a regional accent that could suggest her origins. She rarely looks at other people and gazes into the distance instead. She smells of wildflowers and the mountain breeze. Personality As a result of years of solemn hardships, Elysia is very contemplative and prefers to spend time alone. She still somewhat suffers from post-traumatic stress, from her time in Ferelden at the height of the Blight. After many years of living on her own, she has become a very resourceful young woman. Her travels enabled her to learn much of the world, its cultures and history. She is willing to provide help and advice when it is asked of her. However, when faced with a difficult situation, she is often overcome by emotions and chooses to walk away, lest her short temper get the better of her. She is willing to draw her blade to protect anyone from disturbing her inner peace. Biography The first thing Elysia remembers is the family she stayed with as a child. The warm porridge, the soft bed made for her each night. Her caretakers were simple farmers, leading a peaceful life. She forgot everything almost everything about her real parents. As a young child, in a moment of being unattended, she ran happily into a wood and soon lost all sense of direction. The area was known for its high population of wolves. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, months turned into years of searching when her family accepted their loss. Miraculously, Elysia was rescued only two days after her disappearance, by the family that would continue to take care of her for the majority of her life. The family that found her was on their way back to their home in Ferelden when they picked her up. Thus, Elysia was never found by her biological parents. Regardless, she lived contently with her foster-parents, playing the role of big sister to their younger children. On the eve of her eighteenth birthday, her foster-parents gave her a golden bracelet - her only possession when they found her many years ago, engraved with her name and the surname "Brennan". Their peace was interrupted by the news of the Blight. Although no darkspawn were sighted near their village, the family could not sleep peacefully. One night, the father of the family appeared with a neighbor, bearing the body of the strangest man she had ever seen. From what she could tell, he was not even human, with his massive build, pearl-white hair neatly tucked into braids and flawless copper skin. They said they found him unconscious in the fields, barely clinging to his life. The two good men took pity, and aided this strange man, bringing him to the family home, where he remained unconscious for several days. The family nursed him caringly and Elysia helped them with the task. One night, when she was returning from her weekly trip for supplies, Elysia was unaware she would soon suffer the greatest shock in her life. Hearing no commotion from within, she cautiously approached the house and peered through the window. In there stood the man, fully recovered, his arms covered in blood. It was the blood of her family, whose lifeless bodies lay sprawled on the floor. Her eyes filled up with tears and her mind went blank. The young woman darted into the woods once more, not caring about her destination. Accompanied only by her terrified sobs and the menacing rustling from the dark reaches of the forest, she ran and ran, as far as her legs could carry her. From here on, there began an endless list of places and jobs, killing darkspawn to buy bread. She dreaded them initially, feared for her life, felt disgusted by their hideous form; each night she would fall asleep trembling. But she slowly got used to it. She traveled, slept and ate alone and the aloneness was beginning to gnaw at her heart. She met a lot of men, a lot of elves and found she was particularly apt at earning respect. Through their stories, she learned about the world. But as the Blight raged on and the world grew smaller, she soon got sick of Ferelden. By chance, she was offered a ticket to a city named Kirkwall, as payment for a job well done. When she arrived in Kirkwall, she was received somewhat better than the other refugees, as she had accumulated a decent sum of coin over her three years of employment. However, she quickly developed a distaste for the city and returned to its walls only to eat or sleep. Ever since that night in Ferelden, she assumed her given surname, in hope of finding comfort by discovering her roots. Timeline Through the Grapevine. - The Hanged Man Simple Pleasures. - The Wounded Coast Relationships Category:Character Index Category:Original Characters Category:Nobility Category:Marchers